Stuck With You
by a.s.hai
Summary: Stefan and Caroline are stuck in an elevator. Little bit of Fluff with Smut. Please read and review.


It was close to ten in evening when they returned back to the fancy Atlanta hotel where they were currently staying. Their rented Presidential suite was larger than her childhood home, with far too many amenities for their short five-day stay. Not that Caroline was complaining when she could look out at the city lights whilst sipping champagne from the Jacuzzi on their private veranda.

Which had been the plan for the rest of the night until their elevator took over with a mind of its own with a sudden jerk.

"Um…" Caroline muttered as she tilted her head up to look at the flickering lights and tightening her grasp on Stefan's arm. "Did we just stop moving?"

"I think so," he replied indifferently, glancing around in the same manner as her. Her fingers dug into his bicep as the elevator shook momentarily, eliciting a gasp from her lips and pressing herself into Stefan's side until it stopped.

"Whoa! That can't be good," she commented quietly thought it was only the two of them. Peeling her hands away from him slowly, Caroline took a couple of tentative steps until she was confident that the floor wouldn't give way under her (she had seen too many action/horror movies to not be cautious) and hurriedly made her way to the alarm button in the corner of the cart. Jabbing it repeatedly, she calmed down enough to press it down until it began ringing. "Hello? Hello!?"

"Hello?" a male voice finally crackled from the other end.

"Yeah, hi, we're stuck in the elevator!" Caroline exclaimed in irritation, throwing a look of exasperation at Stefan who merely rolled his eyes.

He was leaning against the back of the elevator where they had been when it stopped working, elbows resting on the handrail and hands clasped over his abdomen. He looked the perfect epitome of relaxation, though she knew him well enough to see the hint of annoyance at being stuck somewhere.

"We've noticed the elevator has become out of order. Engineers have been dispatched and will be with you as soon as possible," the man on the other end of the intercom informed her systematically, and after wondering how many calls like these he had to deal with a day, she gritted her teeth to bite back her anger.

"And how soon will that be?" she asked in a clipped tone, trying to match his level of politeness (though she knew she failed horribly).

"I'm unable to say so, ma'am," he answered. "Are you by yourself?"

Furrowing her brows, Caroline took a quick look around the elevator as she asked curiously, "Don't you have a camera in here?"

"The CCTV camera doesn't work on the backup generator," he informed her, making her scoff incredulously.

"Well, isn't that great? I could be trapped with a freaking bloodaholic vampire!" she huffed sarcastically, eyeing Stefan pointedly as he smirked back at her obvious jibe. Sighing, she turned back to the intercom and replied to his question. "No, I'm with my boyfriend."

"We'll have you out soon, ma'am. Call us if you need any more assistance. Goodbye." The intercom cut off before she could get another word out, retracting her finger like she had been burnt through the metal at his abrupt ending.

"Useless," she grumbled in disgust, making a mental note to leave a comment with the company in charge of maintenance about their customer service. If she was human, she was pretty sure she would be having a panic attack, and having someone like that on the other end would just send her over the edge.

"Caroline," Stefan sighed her named tenderly, bringing her attention back to him. In the short amount of time she had turned away from him, he had taken a seat on the shiny, black floor (she had a mental debate going on on whether or not it was marble) and made himself comfortable. Patting the space next to him, he looked up at her as he invited her over. "Come sit."

Scowling at the space he had indicated for her to use, Caroline twirled on her (thankfully) short heels and scrutinised the ceiling intently whilst talking out loud.

"Why don't we just climb out of here? Like in the movies, you know? We've just got to push one of these panels up- There are no panels. Fantastic," she groaned when she finally noticed what the elevator was lacking. Placing her hands on her hips, she stood at his feet and stared down at him with frenzied eyes. "What, this hotel is too posh to have normal, escapable elevators? What if there was a fire? We can't survive a fire, Stefan!"

"You know I promised that I will never let anything happen to you," he assured her calmly with a saccharine smile, to which she simply narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you know how to fix this? You can practically do everything else," Caroline commented forcefully, waving a hand aimlessly around the elevator and purposely ignoring the smug grin his mouth had now curved into at her backhanded compliment.

"As true as that may be; electricity, and elevators for that part, aren't my strong suit," Stefan replied lightly, inclining his head slightly as his eyes darted over to the function buttons in the corner before returning back to hers.

Frustration overtook her at the lack of improvement since they had first gotten stuck in there. This was most definitely not how she imagined the night ending when she had requested they left the bar they had gone to after dinner. They should be in the Jacuzzi by now (clothing optional), on her way to getting tipsy and laid. "Where are these people? Its been like half an hour already!"

"Its been under ten minutes," Stefan corrected her dryly, earning himself a huff and glare. Pushing herself away from the wall, she walked around his stretched out legs to settle next to him. Exhaling deeply, she pulled up her legs loosely to her chest and rested her head against cool metal wall, smiling reluctantly when he laid an arm across her lap to wrap a hand around her far thigh. "That's better."

They sat in silence for a minute; Caroline concentrating on the random patterns he drew over her leggings until she felt him shift against her. Rolling her head towards him, she watched curiously as he pulled out his cell phone from his jeans' pocket, raising a brow when she spotted a tiny white bar at the top of his screen.

"How do you have signal?" she asked in disbelief, pulling out her own phone from her dress pocket, only to see it entirely out of range whilst in the metal box.

"I have a better phone than you," Stefan commented offhandedly.

Grumbling to herself how her phone was perfectly fine for everyday use and not when stuck in an elevator for longer than a couple of minutes, she swiped through her notifications from earlier in the evening until she reached the home screen. The apps at the bottom of the screen called to her, and with only one that would work without any signal, Caroline smiled to herself as she thought of a new timepass.

"Hey, remember when I said you needed to appreciate the little things in life more?" she asked him slowly.

"Vaguely, yes," he replied halfheartedly though she knew he was paying more attention (like he always did with her) than he was letting on.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she waiting until he predictably rested his cheek upon her head before holding up her phone at arm's length, diagonally away from them. "Smile!"

"No," he simply said, as she took a few photos regardless.

"So broody," she grumbled dramatically, pouting grumpily and snapping a couple more pictures before bringing her phone back to her lap so she could go through them. As predicted, he hadn't glanced up or moved for a single one of the pictures, though she did catch him roll his eyes in three of photos she took in continuous shots. Deepening her voice, she put on her best imitation of a manly voice, "'Me Stefan. Me have no fun. Me make Caroline's pictures bleugh.'"

A chuckle vibrated through him and passed into her until she could feel it in herself as if it were her own. It started a fire of pleasure in the pit of her stomach, burning slowly but brightly through the rest of her body.

"'Bleugh'?" he mocked, not noticing her sudden change of mood until she felt him stiffen suddenly when she tucked her face into the crook of his neck and ghosted her lips across his skin tantalisingly.

"Yeah, bleugh," she repeated quietly, shoving her phone back into her pocket so she could free her hand to cling at the arm he still had over her lap as she nuzzled and kissed his neck, slowly adding a few nips of the teeth and a soothing swipe of her tongue. He relaxed into her at the actions, subconsciously tilting his head to the other side as she pulled back to look up at him coquettishly and murmur, "You know, the cameras don't work in here right now."

"Don't start something you can't finish". Stefan warned her, though she could see the lust burning in his eyes just as she was sure it shone in her own.

In one swift movement, Caroline straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders so she could bring herself as close as possible to him. His hands came up to clasp at her thighs, pulling her into him until their chests met and she could feel his clear arousal through his jeans between the juncture of her legs.

"Who said I can't?" she countered a second before claiming his lips with her own.

Threading her fingers through the soft hair at his nape, she tugged gently to get him to move into the position she needed him at to deepen the kiss. Her tongue ran across the seam of his lips, asking for permission to enter once, twice, before he finally granted her access.

Stefan allowed her to keep the control for a little while longer, squeezing her legs tighter around his to elicit a moan from deep in his throat at the sensation it created where they were separated only by denim and lycra. He retaliated by slowly grazing his hands up her stomach, causing her abdomen to clench and her body to buck up against him as he worked his way to her shoulders to drag her cardigan off.

Leaning back and breaking the kiss to free her arms of the piece of clothing, Caroline tossed it to the side before bringing her arms back to loop around his neck. The next thing she knew, he had pushed her onto her back on the floor and covered her body with his own.

She sighed in content, eyes falling close, as Stefan worked across her jaw with fleeting kisses and down her neck until he reached her collarbone where he repeated her actions from earlier with gentle nips of his blunt teeth and warm swipes of his tongue. Pressing a hand against the small of his back, she held him to her just as she felt the start of strong vibrations run through her. Snapping her eyes open, she stared up at the ceiling as reality came back to her.

"Stefan, can you feel that?" she asked with a gasp, tapping him repeatedly on the back. Pulling back, he had a twinkle in his eye that told her his mind was still in the activities they were partaking in. "I meant the elevator; we're moving," she clarified with a giggle.

The smirk fell from his face into a clear mask of vexation. "What did I say?" he groaned, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder.

"Oh, I fully intend on finishing, baby. Just not now," Caroline assured him, stroking his hair lovingly and pressing a kiss just behind his ear before urging him to move so she could at least sit up as the elevator started to jerk around.

"Well-" Stefan began, trailing a hand up her leg as she twisted to reach for her cardigan.

Laughing dryly, she took herself out of his reach. "No," she shot him down, all her lust and heat taking the backseat to finally getting out. She pushed herself to her feet as she pulled on her cardigan, watching as Stefan jumped up slowly with an (probably) exaggerated groan of ache. Her eyes jumped down to the front of his jeans before she knew what she was doing before jumping back up to his face, where she met his smirk with a self-satisfying one of her own. Stepping up to him, she wrapped an arm around his to mimic the position they had been in before the elevator had stopped working. "The Jacuzzi awaits."


End file.
